


Bird Brain

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Chocobos, Chocobos, Flirting, M/M, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Promptober 2020, Wiz Chocobo Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio can't resist their favorite chocobo.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Bird Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> \----  
> Promptober Day 15: Chocobo

Prompto’s super bummed about, y’know, losing a whole-ass car to the Imps; but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled beyond words to have to resort to using an age-old Lucian transportation method: chocobos. Prompto’s been high-key obsessed with the giant pack birds since he was a child. Prompto doesn’t know which is cuter—the chocobos, Noctis, or Noctis _hugging_ the chocobos and cooing and feeding them the ghysal greens. He's so glad they defeated the behemoth that was scaring the birds—now, they can actually ride them and get around the area. 

Prompto had almost immediately gone to Camilla’s chocobo salon to get her to color his chocobo a bright blue, nearly bursting at the seams with adoration at her new look. The more hunts they take on for Wiz, the more variety of greens he gives them to boost the bird’s stats. Prompto’s floored—he never knew there was so much detail in caring for chocobos and maximizing their efficiency. He can’t stay away from the chocobo chicks—they're so cute and fluffy, he thinks he might die. He’s constantly climbing into their pen and scooping three or four of them up in his arms at a time—he gets covered in dirt and feathers (and, okay, _sometimes_ poop), but he doesn’t mind. The chicks coo and _kweh_ _!_ at him and Prompto can’t help but talk back. 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice rings out inside of the inside stables. 

Prompto hears the muffled sounds from under the mound of sleeping chicks where he’s buried. There’s hay in his hair and ghysal greens in dubious places—he's been here for _hours,_ but if he died right now, it would be heaven. He musters his voice and shouts the loudest “ _K_ _weh_ _!”_ that he possibly can. He hears Ignis chuckle softly in laughter, designer boots crunching over the hay and greens of the padded mud floor. 

“Oh? I seem to have discovered a new breed of chocobo,” Ignis says with a raised eyebrow as he squats next to the pen, reaching his arm through the wide bars of the stall gate to brush some leaves from Prompto’s spikey hair. 

“Yep,” yawns Prompto. He could fall alseep in the pile of fluffy feathers. One of the chicks on his chest ruffles and sneezes— _adorable!_ \--and then settles back down after flapping its short wings. 

Ignis snorts again. “Come on, darling. Wiz has another quest for us. Apparently we’re to find a rare wild black chocobo and bring it back here.” 

Prompto’s eyes shoot open. Sure, you can dye a chocobo black, but for one to be born with the unique feather mutation is extremely rare. He turns his head, and gets a face full of tail feathers. “Black chocobo?!” 

Ignis reaches for the chick in front of Prompto’s face and lifts it. It coos at him softly and Ignis cradles it like he’s holding an actual baby. It's the funniest thing to see, Ignis in his proper suit, blazer and all, holding the fluffy yellow bird. He strokes it gently as he looks at Prompto. Fuck. Ignis is so beautiful—and Ignis holding a baby chocobo is too much for Prompto’s gremlin brain. 

“Hot man with chocobo,” he manages, sighing. 

Ignis laughs again and places the chick next to its siblings and reaches out his hand. “Yes, I do believe I am looking at a hot man with a chocobo. Or many chocobos, rather.” 

“Damn Iggy, why you gotta make everything so sexy?” Prompto complains. He lets himself be hoisted from his noisy, feathery bed. He hops over the gate and dusts himself—Ignis picks a feather out of his hair and kisses him on the lips. 

“I was just thinking the same thing about you, my little chocobo,” he says, green eyes shimmering with adoration. 

Prompto suddenly feels hot under the collar. Maybe Noctis and Gladio wouldn’t notice them being late to this quest by a few minutes. He could crowd Iggy into one of the empty stalls and-- 

“Hey, here they are!” Noctis appears in the entrance of the stable, hand on his slender hip. 

Fuck. Now Prompto wants _both_ of them. He bites his lip and sighs. 

“Found ‘em, Princess?” Gladio comes around the corner. He's wearing a shirt, which is a goddamn miracle. It’s black, with the outline of a stylized chocobo on it. And as usual, it hugs Gladio in all the right ways. The bastard probably bought it a size too small on purpose. Prompto swallows audibly. 

“Yeah, makin’ out, without us,” Noct says, folding his arms as he approaches them. 

“Nonsense, Highness. I was merely rescuing Prompto from a feathery fate.” 

“Pfffft, he was sleeping with the chicks again?” Noctis gives a side eye to the fluff pile in the pen, face softening. 

“I can’t help it!” Prompto whines. “They’re so _cute_.” 

Noctis comes up to Prompto and assesses him. “You’re cute too, but...” he sniffs. “Damn, Prom, you _smell_ like a chocobo.” 

Prompto grins wide and opens his arms. “That means you wanna hug me, right? C’mon, baby, I know you want to!” Prompto sings. 

“Grooooosssss, there’s poop on your shirt! Iggy!” Noctis cries as he warp-strikes to the end of the stable, continuing to run. 

Prompto bellows with laughter, chasing after him, gaining traction. 

Ignis watches the two younger men as they round the stable entrance and leave his eyesight—but Noct’s screaming can be heard around the whole outpost. It’s easy to forget that Prompto’s a former runner—Noct's fast, but Prompto has a natural talent that has been honed for many years. The adviser turns to Gladio and gives him a once-over. 

“New shirt?” says Ignis, sliding his gloved hand in Gladio’s. 

The shield nods and grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Noct said it looked good on me.” 

“Oh, rest assured—it does.” Ignis leans up to kiss Gladio on the mouth. 

“Mmmmm,” Gladio hums in satisfaction as he and Ignis leave the chocobo stable. They see Noctis and Prompto taking turns dunking each other in one of the birds’ water troughs. 

“Well--our quest is going to be delayed a short while,” Ignis says with a sigh. 

“We could always scoop ‘em up and uh, _punish_ them in the caravan, if you know what I mean.” Gladio looks down at Ignis and winks. 

Ignis smirks. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” 


End file.
